I knew
by TVXQ
Summary: it's just about how a girl finds out that no one can be trusted... but humans take the risk of being betrayed because they NEED someone to lean again..(it's not as serious as it sounds0)
1. spark?

CHAPTER NUMBER ONE.........................................................................................................................................  
  
I hate school I would rather be stuck in a desert island searching for a needle than listen to all the nonsense   
  
the teacher keeps trying to force into our brains. It was rather impossible in my case since the only things   
  
that actually remained in my head were music titles and lyrics.  
  
I was staring out the window, it was these times that a bird seemed to look so interesting. I tried my best to   
  
concentrate on the bird to take my mind off on what our science teacher was lecturing about.   
  
Out of nowhere my science teacher called my name  
  
"Alice"  
  
I looked up from the bird  
  
'Yes?'  
  
Can u answer question 9 please  
  
Uh oh we were checking our answers for our homework and to tell you the truth and didn't even touch my bag   
  
last night  
  
I looked desperately to the person next to me   
  
O great just my luck its a person that's even dumber than I am  
  
I only had one last hope; take a guess 'umm... is it 16?'  
  
My teacher seemed surprised, which gave me hope that I might me right  
  
BUT after the surprised expression she said in a flat voice  
  
'No that's not right'  
  
My hope disappeared  
  
I gave the science teacher a glare and went back to my bird  
  
In what seemed like eternity the lunch bell rang   
  
I swear I was the first one out, even though I was in the very corner of the room  
  
My only friend Eunjong joined me for lunch   
  
You could say that I'm self centered or u could just say I hate everybody but in my case I just hate god   
  
for creating me and making me live in this horrid place called earth.  
  
Well I hate everything about earth except Eunjoung of course  
  
I complained about my science teacher and she complained about her math teacher.  
  
We were in the middle of complaining when this guy sat right next to us  
  
I must admit he was hot, but he looked too bitchy for my style  
  
He looked at my friend Eunjoung and said' I know u want me'  
  
I was on the verge of throwing up I could tell Eunjoung's  
  
Food had already come up  
  
She gave me the "sign" and I replied it with a nod  
  
We took our spaghetti and splattered it all over his face  
  
You can't really blame a guy for liking Eunjoung. Even as a girl I must admit she's pretty.  
  
She had long silky hair, which went down to her shoulders, and highlights that weren't to bright but bright enough.   
  
She also always had the perfect style. I bet u more than one guy is drooling over her, but they probably don't  
  
have the guts to tell her. LOL dumbass holes-0- in my case I'm totally opposite of her.   
  
I wouldn't call myself attractive and I'm not all that good at dressing.   
  
I just wear what's in my hand when I wake up==I have hair that's really short.   
  
Tell you the truth I don't even know how long my hair is..   
  
that's how long it's been since I've looked in a mirror.  
  
After a while I started to feel a little depressed  
  
The only thing I love as much as I love Eunjoung is food and I just wasted a whole platter full   
  
on a face that looked like a piece of trash..T0T  
  
My precious spaghetti wasted!0  
  
Eunjoung seemed to read my mind  
  
"Ill buy u pizza tonight"  
  
I gave her one of my toothy smiles  
  
She just laughed at me.  
  
It was a pain in the butt to listen to all the other teachers   
  
But I made it through school safely   
  
As soon as the 'end of school' bell rang I was out  
  
I was running home when I saw this weird guy staring at me  
  
I gave him the "what the hell do u want" kind of look  
  
And his stare turned to a glare  
  
I just ignored his glare and ran home  
  
I was using the Internet; something I couldn't live without   
  
When my cell phone rang  
  
man I was chatting with Eunjoung on msn   
  
I picked up the phone and screamed in it  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The person on the other line seemed to be a little taken back  
  
But he got to his senses soon enough  
  
He laughed   
  
"So your names Alice eh"  
  
"Yah and u are?"  
  
"Don't u remember the glare u gave me?"  
  
aww man shit  
  
It was the guy I saw on the street  
  
"How'd u get my number?"  
  
"O I have my ways"  
  
"K... what do u want with me"  
  
"I just wanted to introduce myself my name is Micky"  
  
He said it as if he was half expecting me to be all surprised and shocked  
  
"So?"  
  
So called "Micky" was taken back again  
  
He just hung up and I just stared at my cell phone  
  
That's one weird guy  
  
I sighed  
  
Well going to go back to chatting with Eunjoung   
  
I didn't mention Micky to Eunjoung   
  
I had decided to ask her at school  
  
"Wake up!!!"My mom screamed  
  
"ok ok sheesh"  
  
I looked up at the clock   
  
"sheesh its only 9 am"  
  
OMG SHIT it's nine am  
  
School starts at nine am  
  
I'm soooooooooooooooooooo dead  
  
Crappy mom she could've woke me up on time  
  
I ran to school repeating to myself   
  
Im so dead   
  
Im so dead  
  
I'm so dead  
  
Well  
  
It was kind of obvious I would be late for class   
  
Which I was  
  
30 MINUTES LATE!  
  
My teacher's already hated me so I guess there would be no difference if they hated me more  
  
Just a few more detentions I guess  
  
O wellz  
  
I went through school like I normally did   
  
Daydreaming through the whole thing  
  
It was lunch YAY!  
  
I ran out like always and joined Eunjoung for lunch  
  
While we were gossiping and complaining  
  
The same guy that had bothered Eunjoung earlier, came back again.. And I was in no mood to waste my food again  
  
"What do u want?" I said glaring at him  
  
"Hey aren't u that girl that"   
  
But before he could finish the sentence  
  
I had already thrown my cup of juice on his face and kicked him out of the cafeteria.  
  
Hehe I love doing that  
  
I sat back down next to Eunjoung  
  
Out of nowhere I remembered that 'Micky' guy  
  
"hey Eunjoung do u know a guy named Micky?"  
  
Enjoung seemed to be stopped in time.  
  
"Umm Eunjoung?"   
  
I waved my hand past her eyes…  
  
She finally seemed to come back to reality  
  
"You seriously don't know"  
  
Eunjoung asked this as if it was something that everyone knew  
  
"umm…no"  
  
"OMG"  
  
"What? !!!"  
  
"He is the most popular and in my case hottest guy in the whole school I cant believe u don't know him!!"  
  
I didn't get people.  
  
He was just a guy with a "good looking" face and because of his face became popular   
  
BIG WOOP--  
  
I don't think that's something that I should know  
  
"O! And one more thing he is like the best fighter in the planet of planets!!"  
  
"right Eunjoung I believe u ="  
  
"no seriously he is like the B-O-M-B and he is so cute and he has the cutest eyes and he's so muscular   
  
and his legs are so perfect!!"  
  
"hey eunjoung=="  
  
"yeah"  
  
"shut up"  
  
","  
  
eunjoung started eating her lunch quietly again  
  
"did u say he was the best fighter?"I asked out of curiousity.  
  
"yeah he is like woah-0- he can beat 10 guys without getting a scratch he's a crazy fighter"  
  
"yeah with a crazy face"I mumbled quietly.  
  
"did u say something?"  
  
"no course not"(I put on a fake smile)  
  
Then out of nowhere someone bashed their fists on our table.  
  
I glared up to the person that had bashed their fists.   
  
"shit" was the only word that came out of my mouth  
  
======================================================================================================  
  
Tell me if something dosen't make sense...plez=0= 


	2. turning the tables

CHAPTER NUMBER 2................................................................................................  
  
"Hey Alice"   
  
It was Micky.,  
  
I tried the -I'm innocent act.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"yup and if u don't remember me then u must be pretty dumb cuz I called you and I saw u on the street…  
  
gosh I knew you were stupid but never knew that u were that stupid"  
  
". I'll take that as a compliment cuz I'm pretty sure I get better grades then u do"  
  
"really wats your average?"  
  
"I've got no business to tell you"  
  
"well my average is 98%"  
  
"so?… your point?"  
  
(my average was only 73%! Nerd!)  
  
"don't u know me, im the popularist guy in the whole school"  
  
"not on my list your not"  
  
"what'd you say?!!!!"  
  
"I said on my list your on the very bottom"  
  
"well then your eyes are screwed"  
  
"o just fuck off I hate guys with big egos"  
  
"DID YOU JUST SWEAR AT ME?!?!?"  
  
"yes I did== is that such a big deal?"  
  
"no one swears at me!"  
  
"well I just did and I will swear at u again"  
  
"u wanna die or somethin!"  
  
"yes plez kill me I hate living in a world with guys that look like shit! plez kill me and let me go to   
  
heaven so that I may see the 'hot' guys"I rolled my eyes..o yeah and by the way wat kinda name is Micky   
  
have you ever dated anyone named Minnie?"  
  
"fine ill do that favor for you,ill let you go to heaven.. meet me at the soccer field after skool finishes..   
  
and no I haven't--"  
  
"im not gonna go u know"  
  
"u better!"  
  
"sry but I have better things to do then beat up a gayass"  
  
"u better be there!!!!!!!!!"  
  
and with that he was gone--  
  
the guy that had been bothering me and eunjoung before came up to me and whispered  
  
"he dosen't care about the girls he will hit u ,u know"  
  
. im sooo dead  
  
I must admit I was a pretty good fighter  
  
(you could say i used to beat people up but thats not exactly wat used to do when i was younger)   
  
but from wat I heard about him I wasn't sure I was good enough to beat him…  
  
Shitty  
  
While I was worried about getting beat up Eunjoung kept giving me the kind of stare   
  
that said you knew him and you didn't introduce him to me?  
  
The end of school  
  
My heart beated faster and faster as I got closer to the field…  
  
Im so dead  
  
Im so dead  
  
Im so dead  
  
Was the only thought that came to my mind.  
  
I came out to the field  
  
Micky smirked.  
  
"I told you you'd come"  
  
"trust me I came here to kick your ass I didn't come here cuz u told me to"  
  
this time I smirked.(wat? I have an ego too.)  
  
To my surprise I did kick his butt………  
  
A little to much--  
  
He had to go to the hospital and I was suspended for 3 weeks  
  
I also got this 6 hour lecture from my parents.  
  
O yeah and I forgot about the part where IM GROUNDED FOR 4 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.  
  
1 day of suspension from school  
  
I didn't do nothing, nothing at all!!  
  
It drove me nuts!  
  
I can't go anywhere cuz I was grounded and eunjoung can't come over that often cuz of homework and her really really really strict parents are gonna eat her up if she does..  
  
So bored!!!!  
  
I kept walking around eating and watching tv  
  
I swear I think I gained over 2 kilograms from that one day  
  
Wat kind of torture is this!?  
  
Id rather do community service…  
  
Slowly and painfully the days went by…..  
  
Until the whole 3 weeks were up  
  
I was in a really good mood  
  
I hadn't been this happy about going to skool since…well…….never  
  
I walked to skool slowly…..i wuz just wodering if that Micky guy was okay--  
  
Y am I even thinking of him.  
  
I ran the rest of the way it was nice to feel the breeze in my hair  
  
When I got to school the first person that came up to me was the guy that me and Eunjoung   
  
had thrown our food at…..--  
  
"hey"- the guy  
  
"hey--"  
  
"your back in school already?"  
  
"umm…yeah? You've got a problem with that?!?!!"  
  
"ugh nomakes a scared expressionit was just cuz Micky's not out of the hospital yet0"  
  
"y do u sound so happy about it?"  
  
"==I'm not…."  
  
"you sound like you are"  
  
"IM NOT!!!"  
  
"ok ok I get ur point, Where's eunjoung?"  
  
"how am I supposed to know?!!!"  
  
"shesh I was just asking"  
  
"--ok…."  
  
"im so hungry="  
  
"wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"only if you buy--"  
  
"fine..ill buy since I know how poor your are=P"  
  
"shut up and just buy the daum food"  
  
"okay okay god talk about temper problems0"  
  
"==if you don't wanna end up at the hospital just buy the food and keep shut!!!"  
  
"ok--"  
  
GOES TO MCDONALD  
  
"yay! Its Mcdonalds0"-alice  
  
"--u sound like you haven't eaten in days"  
  
"eh c'mon buy the Mc chicken meal for me"  
  
"== fine......."  
  
I grabbed a seat, waiting for him to come back with the food…  
  
After about ten minutes he arrived with the food…  
  
"it takes you forever to order 2 combos==but at least I got food now"  
  
"you're the first girl I've seen that's this happy to see food--"  
  
I didn't hear him I was to busy eating  
  
It's been like forever since I ate fast food  
  
Well I wouldn't say that it was that long ago since the only thing I did when I was grounded was eat--  
  
"you know now that I think about it I don't even know your name….that's funnyharhar=="-me  
  
"that's cuz you never asked&&"-the annoying guy  
  
"well.. ill ask now wat's your name?"  
  
"my name's Hero"  
  
"PUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA WAT KINDA NAME IS HERO!!!!!!!!!!OMG!   
  
THAT'S ONE OF THE GAYEST NAME'S I'VE HEARD AND TRUST ME I'VE HEARD A LOT OF GAY NAMES"  
  
"…………………………………………………………"  
  
then something that was totally unexpected happened  
  
He(Hero) just kinda walked out of Mcdonalds without a word….  
  
I felt kinda mean…then again who wouldn't feel bad if they laughed at someone's name so loud that almost   
  
the whole world could hear …  
  
[hits myself on head]  
  
I make the stupidest mistakes sometimes--  
  
For a guy that has that many muscles he's pretty soft hearted.  
  
[hits myself again on head]  
  
why am I thinking about that--  
  
I should be going after him  
  
I ran out of mcdonalds   
  
I felt bad leaving the fries, I didn't get to eat it….  
  
I finally caught up with Hero  
  
I started talking first since I had a feeling he wouldn't be the first one talking./..  
  
"omg u little punk why are you so fast at running…shesh"  
  
"it's not that I'm fast it's that your slow…"  
  
"--"  
  
"you know I didn't want that name…"  
  
"duh it's always your parents that choose the names"  
  
"I know thatbut my parents had a special reason…this is also the reason I haven't changed my name.,,  
  
even though I hate it"  
  
We slowly walked to the park near by and sat on the swings…  
  
"so why'd you get the name Hero?  
  
"that I can't tell you0"  
  
"you cheapass ToT"  
  
"no one knows about it why should you?"  
  
"ok ok w/e we have to go back to school anyways the bell's going to ring any second"  
  
we slowly walked back to school just on time too… as soon as we arrived at school the bell rang…  
  
me and Hero had different schedules   
  
I only had 3 periods with him  
  
But I had I feeling I had just made another friend or maybe something more than a friend…  
  
After a few months Micky gotout of the hospital…  
  
Trust me now that I had beaten him up he was looked down upon and guess who they looked up upon?!?!?!  
  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O YEAH!--  
  
I was one of the most popular girls in the school and of course no guy messed with me and my   
  
incredible fighting skills==  
  
Then one day….  
  
"yeah I know that was sooo funny wasn't it Eunjoung?"  
  
"yeah I know how can I guy pull his pants down in public?!?!?!"  
  
"umm excuse me?"  
  
I turned around   
  
=================================================================================================  
  
my butt has like cramps from sitting on the chair to long--  
  
i don't think anyone needed to know that  
  
o wellz 


End file.
